1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to rotary blades, and more particularly to ice protection for rotary blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft can sometimes encounter icing conditions during flight. Icing conditions occur when the atmosphere is laden with water droplets of super cooled liquid water. Because the liquid water is super cooled, droplets that come into contact with the aircraft can attach to various aircraft surfaces, freeze, and form ice accretions. Ice accretions can present challenges to aircraft during flight because they have the potential to change aircraft performance, such as by reducing available engine power, increasing aircraft weight, altering the aerodynamics of lift-generating surfaces, and the altering the responsiveness of flight control devices. For that reason, some aircraft include ice protection systems. Ice protection systems are generally operable to prevent ice formation and/or remove ice accretions from aircraft structures, and include devices like boots or heaters. Such devices are generally arranged in proximity to structures prone to ice accretions, and can be selectively engaged once atmospheric conditions are encountered which may be conducive to icing. Such heaters are typically operated such that the heater raises the temperature of the associated aircraft structure to a temperature above which ice accretions can develop, but below temperatures at which the strength or integrity of the heated structure can be compromised.
Such conventional ice protection methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved ice protection systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.